


Silent Alarm

by SadakoTetsuwan



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Cute Kids, Day 2, Domestic, Home Invasion, M/M, McHanzo Week 2016, Protective Dad McCree, Sombra y u do dis, Which happens to be made of two deadly assassins, domestic life, sappy married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadakoTetsuwan/pseuds/SadakoTetsuwan
Summary: For five years, McCree and Hanzo have been carving a life for themselves out of the last scraps of the Old West left in Texas, enjoying the relative quiet of raising their sons away from the violence they have always known.
But one shadow still lingers...





	

“Goodnight, nugget,” McCree smiled, kissing Cyrus’s forehead and earning a giggle.

“Yer beard tickles, Daddy,” he laughed, reaching up to pat at Jesse’s facial hair.

“Yessir, it does,” McCree chuckled, grabbing his tiny hands and kissing them warmly. “Now, let’s get you tucked in, kiddo.”

“Like a burrito!” Cyrus laughed, his eyes shining with joy in the half-dark of the room.

“Like a burrito,” McCree repeated, bundling Cyrus tightly in his blanket, tucking it tightly around him like he was a mummy. Little giggles left the boy as his daddy worked, his gaze shifting to the doorway. “Night, ‘Tou-san!” he chirped, smiling at Hanzo. The other man smiled softly, padding into the room and kissing Cyrus’s forehead. His beard was less ticklish, but Cyrus liked it anyway.

“Oyasumi, Cyrus,” Hanzo murmured, stroking the boy’s thick black hair. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Okay,” he grinned, snuggling down in his covers for a moment before sitting up again. “Wait! Where’s Hopper?” Cyrus whined, looking around for his favorite stuffed animal.

“Think y’ left him in Kotaro’s room,” McCree smiled, “I’ll go get ‘im.”

His socks made soft pats against the hardwood as McCree strode down the hall to the nursery, the room dark and filled with the soft, soothing sounds of a wave machine. He nudged the door open as quietly as he could—Kotaro was a much lighter sleeper than Cyrus had been, and getting him to settle back down was a magic trick that only Hanzo had managed to perform with any consistency.

Something in the air wasn’t right. His eyes quickly scanned the room, his hair standing on end as he searched for anything out of place.

“Buenas noches.” The voice was sinuous and smooth and gripped his heart with sickening tenacity. A form, slight and spry, rippled into view as her active camouflage deactivated, her various implants and augmentations glowing an almost sickly purple in the dark of the room.

“Sombra,” McCree whispered, his stomach churning. If anyone was going to find him, it would have been her… His Peacekeeper was safely stowed at the other end of the house. He certainly didn’t keep any weapons in the nursery—but with the way Sombra was leaning against Kotaro’s crib, he could see her machine pistol nestled against her back. “What do you want?” he breathed, half expecting to see his breath with how cold he felt.

“Aww, why do I have to want something to see an old friend?” she asked, smirking up at him before turning back to the baby in the crib. “Your baby is so cute,” she crooned.

“ _Get away from him!_ ” McCree snapped, taking an aggressive step and baring his teeth like a wolf.

“Or what?” she scoffed quietly, looking distinctly put out that McCree wouldn’t let her play with the baby. She knew who held the cards, after all. She always knew.

“If you hurt my family, I swear on all that’s good n’ holy, I’ll choke the life outta you an’ sleep like a baby after,” McCree whispered, his fists clenching.

“I don’t want to hurt your family,” Sombra replied, taking a bit of offense at the idea but quickly tamping it down. She _did_ work with Talon, after all, and she’d used his friends and his lover against him all this time—still, didn’t their past count for anything? “But if Talon knew about all of this…” she mused, her gaze flicking over to McCree. He stood his ground, but she was certain she could see a little tremble in his fists.

“I give you all y’ asked for,” McCree whispered, “I did everythin’ you asked…even when I knew it was wrong, I done _everything…_ ” he breathed, that old guilt and shame crawling up his spine. He could feel the cold flick of that serpent’s tongue at his ear. He’d traded classified information with her, he’d stolen tech for her, he’d thrown missions on her command, all to protect those who meant the most to him…was he really any better than the ones who had torn Overwatch apart? Any better than Talon?

…Hell, did Talon consider him an asset now? Was that why she was here? To claim their ‘property’? To use him—use his _family_ , his _babies_ _—_ again?

“You did,” Sombra nodded, sighing and leaning back. “I’m here as a friend. Promise,” she added, raising her hands in a gesture of peace. “I wanted to let you know. Talon is on the move—looking to strike. I already dropped some breadcrumbs for Overwatch, but I figured I’d pay you a personal visit—for old time’s sake,” she winked.

“Why?” he asked, his voice trembling half in rage. “Why warn us at all? Yer Talon yerself.”

“You’re mi amigo, Jesse,” she replied, tossing her head to move her hair. “And after seeing all this, I’m glad I came in person. Thought I’d let you know, you haven’t been covering your tracks very well lately. So I’ve been picking up the slack. Tweaked some government databases, got a few botnets generating bad intel, been playing with some new encryption algorithms—making you into a real ghost. If I’ve done everything right, and I always do, you shouldn’t notice anything different. And no one else will notice you, either.”

McCree simply watched her talk in silence, grinding his teeth so hard he was afraid they might break.

“Why should I trust you? What you made me do…” he growled after a moment.

“You shouldn’t. I’m a notorious backstabber, remember?” she winked again, “I mean—I’m here right now tipping you off instead of hacking Lucheng satellites for my boss. Still, as a sign of good faith,” she continued, tapping in the air and calling up satellite images of the ranch, GPS data, security footage of McCree, of Hanzo, of _Cyrus—_

“Boop,” she grinned, tapping the ‘delete’ button. “Oh no, I accidentally five years worth of intel—is this dangerous?” she smirked, deactivating her display and patting herself on the back. Her ironic meme game was still on point. Jesse simply stared for a few long moments, shocked that someone so dedicated to mining that sort of blackmail material would give it up so easily.

“You have a really beautiful family, Jesse,” she said after a moment, looking back at the crib again with a completely honest smile on her face. “…You deserve it.” Sombra added, patting him on the arm. “Nos vemos, vaquero,” she called over her shoulder, translocating with a playful little wave.

McCree let out a breath after a few moments, hurrying to Kotaro’s crib and fussing over it, as if Sombra could hack wood. He reached inside, scooping up the sleeping infant and holding him close, his eyes darting to and fro as he slowly backed into the rocking chair in the corner.

“It’s okay, baby…” he whispered, gently rubbing Kotaro’s back and kissing his temple, his wary eye still scanning the room over and over again, his heart pounding so heavily he was afraid it might wake the baby. “It’s okay…Daddy’s here,” he murmured. His eyes fell on Cyrus’s stuffed kangaroo lying on the floor and his brain kicked back into gear. Hopper. Yes. Cyrus was waiting for him. Cy was safe. Hanzo was with him. Hanzo would protect him. Hanzo was safe…

McCree reached down and scooped up the plush doll, holding it close as if keeping that kangaroo safe would protect Cyrus as well. His feet felt oddly leaden as he walked back down the hall, though his heart was still beating rapidly.

“I was about to come looking for you,” Hanzo said, blissfully unaware of what had just transpired. His smile faltering as he noticed McCree’s tension. “Daijoubu?”

“I’m fine,” he lied, pecking Hanzo on the cheek and slipping back into Cyrus’s room.

“There y’ are, Daddy!” Cyrus grinned, reaching up for his doll and cuddling it close.

“Sssh, Kotaro’s sleepin’,” McCree whispered, carefully adjusting his hold on the baby to free up his right hand, in case he needed to draw the gun that wasn’t there. That wasn’t supposed to be his life anymore…

“Sorry,” Cyrus whispered back, smiling.

“G’night, baby,” McCree smiled as best he could, the worry still not leaving his brow as he leaned down and kissed Cyrus again, lingering close.

“G’night, Daddy.”

“Give yer brother a kiss, then shut yer eyes,” McCree murmured, hoping his son wouldn't notice the tremble in his voice. Cyrus happily leaned forward and pecked the baby on the cheek before laying back down and snuggling up to Hopper. “I’ll see y’ in the mornin’, okay? Love ya, nugget.”

“Love ya too, Daddy.”


End file.
